The Medical Genetics Center was established in 1971. It is a division of The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. A major source of support is a federal center grant for the 12 projects in clinical and biochemical genetics, human population genetics, cancer genetics and legal genetics. Principal investigators of the projects are Medical Genetics Center faculty members, who also hold faculty appointments in the Medical School, School of Public Health and Graduate School components of The UT Health Science Center of Houston, as well as faculty members of the UT Cancer Center at Houston (M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute). Training grants expand the opportunity for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to engage in various aspects of genetics investigation, under the guidance of the Medical Genetics Center faculty. A program of seminars and clinical conferences provides a forum for the exchange of information between the various projects in the Center itself. In addition, guest speakers present talks on their current research and its application, for a view of work done elsewhere. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Craig-Holmes, A.P., F.B. Moore and M.W. Shaw. Polymorphism of human C-band heterochromatin. II. Family studies with suggestive evidence for somatic crossing over. Am. J. Human Gen. 27: 178-189, 1975; Sutton, H.E. and M.W. Shaw and J. Drake, et al. Environmental mutagenic hazards. (Envir. Mutagen Soc. Committee 17 Report) Science 187;503-514, 14 Feb. 1975.